Risk
by copperlights
Summary: Heero makes a big mistake, because of his emotionlessness. Can Usa do something to make it all better? Oneshot. RR


Lady_Tomoyo: Konnichiwa everybody! This is my second fic, first if you don't count CCS. This might be kinda pointless, but it's sweet! Please R+R, and if you flame me, please don't be too hard on me. I hate writing the beginnings. Anyways, On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, I admit it, I helped create Sailor Moon. ~*looks at chains on hand and at disapproving glances from lawyers*~ umm. Never mind that, I actually didn't, and I don't own Gundam Wing either, I don't own any of the characters either. Can you uncuff me now? All I own is the plot. Please don't sue me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Risk  
  
In a dark room in a dingy hotel, at about eleven o'clock at night, a young man with messy chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes paces across the bare room occasionally looking at the laptop open on his desk, as if waiting for it to come alive and bite his head off. The room was practically empty, except for a small desk in the corner, with the currently glowing blue laptop in the dark room, and the bed that looked as if no one had ever slept in it before, with the sheets folded over at the edge of the pillow. If someone would've looked closer, they could probably see something black peeking out from under the pillow. Upon closer inspection, one would probably notice that it was the barrel of a .357 Magnum gun.  
  
If one would look at the walls of the room, one would probably notice small dents in the wall, as if someone had been pounding on it. If you looked at the young man of about eighteen years of age, you would notice he was emitting no emotions, but his eyes betrayed slight hints of worry. He looked in deep thought about something.  
  
'Why did I do that? Why can I not emitting any feelings? Did my training really go that deep? I made a very bad mistake.' thought the young man, whose name was Heero Yui.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
The setting is a peaceful park right next to a lake. Well, it would be peaceful if the couple next to the bench would get over their problem.  
  
"This is your last chance, Heero Yui!" said a young girl of about seventeen, with amazing, sparkling, azure eyes. "I need to know now! Do you love me, or have these months just gone by without any feelings from you for me? Answer me Heero. I need to know." She said the last few words with her voice shaking with emotion.  
  
Heero just looked at her, with no emotions showing. He finally said after a long pause, "I don't know if I can ever love anyone, Usagi."  
  
Usagi just looked heartbroken for a few moments, and then softly said, "Well.that's all you had to say, Heero." And in saying that, she picked up her coat off the bench and walked away.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
'How could I have been so stupid! Of course I love her! Wait. how can I love her? I don't even know what love means. This could just be some kind of longing that just happens to happens to me because I was so used to her being around all the time. Yes, that could be it.' Heero thought.  
  
Just then, the laptop beeped signalling that he had a new e-mail message.  
  
'J must have something for me to work on. At least here's something for me to keep my mind off of this dilemma.' Heero thought thankfully.  
  
But when he went to the computer, he checked who sent it, and it wasn't J, but Usagi Tsukino! Hurriedly opening the message he read it over, to see what she said.  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I would like to share a poem with you that I found while searching one of your old books that you left at my house. I was going to return it, but then I saw the poem. I figured that you've never read this book, or you probably would have done something about it. Here it is:  
  
Risk  
  
To laugh is to risk appearing the fool~ To weep is to risk being called sentimental~ To reach out to another is to risk involvement~ To expose feelings is to risk showing your true self~ To place your ideas and dreams before the crowd is to risk being called naïve~ To love is to risk not being love in return~ To live is to risk dying~ To hope is to risk despair~ To try is to risk failure~ But risks must be taken, because the greatest risk in life is to risk nothing. The people who risk nothing do nothing, have nothing, are nothing and become nothing; They may avoid suffering and sorrow, but they simply cannot learn to feel, and change, and grow, and love, and live.  
  
Chained by their servitude, they are slaves; they've forfeited their freedom. Only the people who risk are truly free.  
  
I hope that this poem means as much to you as it does to me. If you will, I will be waiting at the park, by the bench at eleven thirty to return the book. If you do not come by midnight, I will know that you aren't coming. If you do come, think about the poem.  
  
~Usagi~  
  
When Heero read about that poem, he realized with a jolt that that poem summarizes his life entirely. He never laughs, he never cries, he never reached for help, or let anybody in, he never showed emotion, he doesn't use other peoples ideas, he doesn't love, he doesn't hope for the future, he never tries to save the world unless told to, and he isn't truly free. As he ponders all this, he realizes with a jolt that she wanted to meet with him at eleven thirty, and it's already eleven forty-five. The park is a ten-minute walk away, so he only has five minutes to make it in time to the bench.  
  
As he rushes out the door, he thinks, 'It's not too late. I now know I love her. If only I can make it to the park bench in time.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Usagi's POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the park, a young girl of about seventeen with hair of sun-kissed wheat- gold, and beautiful sparkling, azure eyes, sat on a bench, seemingly waiting for someone. If one would notice, they would see that her eyes were blank and a little glazed, indicating she might be in deep thought.  
  
'What if he doesn't come? What if I'm just fooling myself, thinking that after he read that message, he'd actually come here? What if he left this book at my house because he didn't care? There are too many what if's.' Usagi thought. With a glance at her wristwatch, she noticed it was for minutes to midnight. 'He's probably not coming. I should just quit fooling myself, and get over it. I got over Mamoru. I should just leave.' And with that thought, she started getting up and slowly walking away with her head facing the ground, trying not to let any tears fall.  
  
"Usagi!" with the sound of that voice, Usagi lifted her head, stopped walking and tensed up.  
  
'Could it be? Did he really come here? Well there's only one way to find out.'  
  
As she slowly turned around she said "Heero?" Her suspicions confirmed when she saw those Prussian blue eyes gazing back at her. She started to have second thoughts about him not loving her, when she saw those same eyes start to soften. With a cry, she ran to him, and collapsed into his waiting arms.  
  
"Usa" started Heero, "I am. so sorry. that I could not tell you I loved you. I didn't realize what love was, but when I read the letter. I somehow just knew. Please forgive me for making you think otherwise (An: I know, I know, really OOC, but that's just how it is.). When she tensed up, he didn't know whether she'd take him back or not.  
  
The thoughts going through Usagi's head were just tumbling around not making any sense, but the thought she caught sight of most often was 'He loves me? He really loves me!'  
  
"I forgive you Heero," said Usagi to a shocked Heero. "If you had done anything else I would have forgiven you! I love you Heero Yui, and I always will!"  
  
While these words slowly sunk into Heero's head, he thought 'She's accepted me. She's taking me back!"  
  
Slowly, a small smile began to spread across his face. He was so happy, that he lifted her up, and swung her around and around as if she were a solid cloud.  
  
The peaceful silence of the park was suddenly interrupted by the delighted squeals of a young woman. Some people would wake up, because it was only midnight, but then they'd smile thinking 'Now that must be true love, for happiness to conquer through all' and just fall back asleep, with dreams of a princess and her prince.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lady_Tomoyo: Now, wasn't that sweet? I hope you liked it, because that was something that might never happen again because I just can't think all that much. The end thing about prince and princess doesn't mean anything, but I thought it was a good ending. I found the poem 'Risk' when I was in one of our teachers, room, and it was framed on her desk. When I read it, I immediately thought of Heero. That may just be because I'm obsessed, but that's just me. Please R+R! Tell me if you liked it! 


End file.
